A conventional heat dissipator is an air conditioner fixed outdoors and including an air inlet and an air outlet so that air purifies and exhausts out of the air outlet from the air outlet. However, a temperature of the conventional heat dissipator cannot be reduced at present invention, thus increasing exterior temperature.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.